mirror- chapter 1-
by sakuraku rahime
Summary: konohakagure is in trouble. 4 will save them. but you wouldnt expect the 4 that would be destined to save konoha from the mirror. friends will turn against eachother. enemies will become allies. and the fate of the ninja world depends on them.


chapter 1

Her mind wandered as she walked through konohakagure. Resting her palm on the hilt of her kunai knife. The moon shone dazzling white. Not a rustle was made this silent night. But that is when everything can happen. In silence. Sakura brushed a bead of sweat from her forehead.

'I wonder what naruto and sasuke are doing right now..' she thought. She smiled slightly and her heart beat began to quicken. 'no.' she stopped smiling and she looked forward again. 'now is not the time to daydream. I'm on patrol! I have to prove to sasuke that I am strong..'

The blossom tree that was over the ramen shop moved. Out of panic sakura quickly through her kunai and it stuck into the tree. Nothing came out at her. "I must be loosing my mind" she mumbled and began to walk again.

"the dark does weird things to the mind, sakura"

Sakura gasped. "sasuke?" she smiled and untensed. "what are you doing over here? You're suppose to be at the other end of konohakagure with naruto."

"I couldn't stay away from you." he smiled his evil yet sexy smile.

Sakura tilted her head slightly and stopped smiling. "oh? Well I'm glad you came." Sakura walked towards sasuke.

"I was meaning to tell you something sakura-Chan" sasukes voice became soft. "what I've been meaning to tell you for years.." he scratched his head and looked at sakura again.

Sakura was right in front of sasuke. "I have something to say first.."

Sasuke smiled. "yes sakura-Chan?"

Sakura grabbed a kunai from her belt and drove it into sasukes chest. piercing right beside the heart. She drug him to the ground and held another kunai to his throat. "who are you!"

Sasuke coughed up blood and scratched the ground trying to get away. "s-sakura" gah~ he spit up blood again.

"you are not sasuke!" she choked on the words and drove it deeper into his chest. "I say again, who the fuck are you"

Sasuke gasped for breath and smiled. "it doesn't matter who I am." His voice began to sound more like a females voice. "what matters is who is with your friends?" the voice drifted off and their chest was still. The form that was sasukes turned into a females. Tall and thin. With blonde hair.

Sakura lifted the kunai from the intruders chest and ran. She gripped the blood stained weapon in her right hand. 'what did she mean?' sakura stopped at the guards in front of the hokages place. "search the village. We have intruders!" she pointed out konohamaru. "konohamaru, you and another ninja get that body out of the way. Its at ichiraku ramen."

"yes ma'am!" they chimed in unison. They dashed off.

Sakura ran for the other side of konohakagure. Were her friends were suppose to be. Where sasuke and naruto were suppose to be.

"sakura?" hinata walked out of the hyuga house in her pajamas and a plush naruto. "w-whats wrong?"

Sakura skidded to a halt and turned her head. "I think sasuke and naruto are in trouble."

Hinata whimpered and balled up her fists. "Im coming with you!" she squeaked.

"wait!- how do I know you're the real hinata?" sakura took a deep breath and held out her bloodied kunai to hinata.

Hinatas face turned red. "w-what do you mean? Of c-course I'm the real hinata. The only hinata at that. Well unless there's –a-another hinata in a-another village-"

"okay!" sakura raised her voice. "you're the real hinata. Hurry get real clothes on. Ill fill you in on the way!"

Hinata looked down and saw she was wearing her purple night gown and holding her chibi naruto. She blushed bright red and hid the naruto behind her back. "i- uhm" she ran inside and changed.

A few minutes later hinata came out wearing her green vest and her ninja gear. They both started running. "fill me in!" hinata yelled.

Sakura looked at hinata as they were running. She didn't look shy. She looked determined. Looked heroic. She shook her head. "okay, heres the deal."

They stopped at a the end of the road. There was hardly any moonlight left. The clouds covered it up fully. The air grew chilly and the silence bugged sakura. "where are they?"

Hinata stood beside sakura and closed her eyes. They she opened them quickly. "byakugan!"

Hinata traced konohakagure in search for them. "i-I found them!"

hinata gasped. "w-..uh.."

sakura lost her patience. "where are they!?"

hinata snapped out of her trance and whispered. "they're with us at the training ground.."

"damnit!" sakura took Hinatas hand and they dashed off to the training ground. "we have to stop them. They're going to kill them!"

Hinata's heart raced and she found a new energy. She ran slightly faster than sakura. "they are showing naruto and sasuke something! I- I cant see what though!"

They reached the training grounds and stood. Frozen in shock. Two ninjas from the hidden sand village appeared before sakura and hinata. "leave now."

Sakura got in her fighting stance. "why are you here." "who are you."

The two ninjas bowed sarcastically. One. a male brown haired masked man replied. "my names shinju."

The other male blonde masked man also replied. But with some humor. "my name is kushen"

Hinata's fists blazed a light blue. "that's one question down." She stepped forward. "why are you in konohakagure!?"

"why else would we be here-?"

"shush brother. We mustn't tell"

"right!"

Sakura yelled. "are you two done? Can we kill you now!?"

Kushen readied his long sword. "you can try"

Shinju flashed behind hinata and she blocked his sword with her kunai. She kicked his body away and turned to sakura. Ill get shinju you can have the other.

Sakura smiled "with pleasure"

While hinata fought shinju. Sakura had a bit of a problem.

"I can see taijutsu isn't your preferred style" kushen laughed.

Sakura huffed and swung her kunai at his face. Scratching it slightly. "it may not be my forte. But I sure as hell wont be beaten by you!"

Sakura jumped and threw her kunai at his foot and just barley pierced it all the way though. His foot was stuck to the ground. She landed a punch onto his foot and drug it deeper into the ground. Raising rocks from the earth in that mighty punch.

"you think breaking my leg will stop me!?" kushen laughed and threw a couple stars at sakura. She blocked them all but one. it hit her shoulder and dug deep into her.

"gah~" she stepped back and pulled it out. Blood spilled down her arm. "well, I have to say this was a good fight. Good knowing you." sakura held her arm.

"what do you-" kushen looked at his buried broken leg and saw 4 paper bombs attacked to him. "how did you-" that was all he got out. The paper bombs erupted and kushen was shattered.

"wait- glass?"

"brother!" shinju looked back.

In that second hinata spun on her heals. "gentle fists!" hinata slammed her two fiery palms into his chest. And shinju shattered also.

"whats the deal!" sakura yelled into thin air.

"sakura! Naruto and sasuke are hurt!" hinata ran in front of sakura and jumped the training fence.

"naruto!" hinata cried out. " ." she panicked. Hinata ran forward to two lump still bodies on the ground. "n-naruto." She cried.

Sakura stepped forward slightly. She looked around. "this. No. this isn't happening."

Hinata laid her head on the motionless naruto. "naruto. Please. You promised!"

Sakura let her head fall. A tear fell down her cheek. "hinata." Sakura gripped her kunai knife. "why were you up this hour of night." The blood on her arm dripped onto the ground.

_Drip_

Hinata raised her head. Her face was full of tears. And her eyes were red. She bit her lip. "what do you mean sakura-Chan" she shivered. "I heard footsteps and I went to check it out-" she cupped narutos head and held him to her chest.

_Drip_

Sakura whipped the tear off her face. "you don't have a scratch on you."

Hinata looked at herself. "I guess..I'm lucky"

"you're one of them!" sakura burst out yelling and she stepped toward her. "how dare you!" sakura walked up on hinata and pulled her hair. Lifting her up off the ground. She then grabbed Hinatas throat. "where. is the real naruto and sasuke!"

Hinata grabbed sakuras arm. "what are you doing! Stop sakura!" she flailed again. "you- you're hurting me.." hinata scratched sakuras arm " sakura1 I –cant breathe" sakura tightened her grip. Hinata didn't shatter. She bruised up. "s-sak.."

Sakura let go of hinata and stepped back.

Hinata took a gasping breath of air. She coughed and held her throat. Coughing more and more. "w-"

Hinata looked into sakuras green eyes. They flashed from green to red. Then back to green again. "you're the imposter!" hinata go up off the ground and faces sakura in a fighting stance. She didn't even notice her bruised neck. Her fists began to form chakra into lion fists. "you hurt naruto!"


End file.
